Jesse
by Icarus.is.falling
Summary: My first ever fanfiction! the story of a new half-blood, my OC Jesse, and how he adapts to his ever changing world. IF you have any suggestions please tell me or ask me anything! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first fanfic based on something I wrote in English for an assessment. I decided to base it on Percy Jackson but look at it from another point of view (like most do :3). Jesse is my OC and I am hoping to make a few more along the way. I hope you enjoy it and please comment to whether or not I should continue to write this story. Thanks!**

* * *

Maybe this time it would be different. Maybe this time his mother would stay true to her word. And maybe, just maybe, he would gain at least one friend before moving along to the next city. Finally after years of persuasion there was a chance of him staying here long enough to finish at least one part of his education, even if he only got the usual E- as always? Sure maybe he wasn't the smartest or the strongest or the most emotional confident in himself but at least he could pretend to be someone before leaving.

Jesse was just a city boy. Which city? Well that depends on his mother's band schedule. His entire life had been moving from one city to the next with his mother's band, up and down the country, from state to state. The earliest memory that he had was him curled up next to his mother's long auburn hair as the wheels rattled in their place as the tour bus rumbled along an old country road in Kansas. From what he had heard from various stuck up bimbos at schools in California, his own mother was once a 'teen-pop sensation'. Or at least she was until she got pregnant at the age of 17 to a random groupie. Sure over the years Jesse had asked his mother about it but she had just passed it off as gossip spread from a leaked rumor set up by a rival record company. By this point in his life he knew to stop asking about it and put it to the back of his mind.

One thing Jesse knew not to do in life was to ask his mother about his parentage. This topic must have hurt her almost as much as if Jesse was stabbed to get towards a stupid goal, like a bag of crisps. If he ever asked her there would be 3 outcomes, the first being breaking out crying before he had even finished talking. the second being the most disturbing would be her giving him the silent treatment, which coming from her would be like someone staring into your soul and ripping it out memory by memory and then giving them to Justin Beiber to write an ill-conceived rap song about. The last would be your best option if you could choose, being her breaking out with some random memory of his father. Jesse's favourite would be the one story about how his father would call her by the name Tammi instead of her normal Tamzyn. Another great one was the story of how they met. Sure he only knew a few bits and pieces, like how he bought her another split coffee and then how he escorted her back to her hotel, but he really did want to know those all important details. Many years had passed since his dad was around and now the only memories he had were planted there by his mum because at least then he would know that his father was a good person.

Soon school would be starting soon and Jesse and his mum had found small but comfortable apartment in New Jersey, mainly due to Jesse pleading that if they were going to settle down they may as well do it right. He would soon be starting school at Santana Grove high school and he had everything packed already due to the excitement. But at the same time he was also very nervous. Lots of questions flew around his head like one of those old newspaper reels before a movie. Would he become accepted? Would people think of him as strange for having no home for so many years? But the one that worried him most was definitely would anyone recognise him in the first place.

All that Jesse knew was his life would never be the same again. If only if it had been for the reason he had thought it would be…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Thank you so much for the views and especially Skye222 for being my first favorite. I'm not really sure if this is a good chapter but it's all i could come up with tonight. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The first day at school had arrived and Jesse already understood what it was like to be a normal teenager.

"Jesse wake up its 7 time to get ready for school!" his mother's words rung like a funeral bell to his peaceful sleep wonderland.

"Ung…5 more minutes" the words mumbled out his mouth along with drool from the night before.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to start going to school! Anyway the bus is going to be here in half an hour and I don't want you to be late on your first day!" her voice echoed from downstairs.

Jesse flopped out of his bed and on to the recently carpeted floor, almost as soft as the day it was fitted making his fall much less painful that it could have been. He finally opened his eyes to see the bright morning sun beaming straight into his eyes, forcing him to squint. After pulling himself up using the side of his bed Jesse made an awkward stumble towards the bathroom, after needing to pee for the duration of the night. Returning to his bedroom after a minute and a half of relieving Jesse turned his attention to finding clothes. The night before his mother had reminded him to not dress like a pleb and wear normal clothes so Jesse had made a mental note to not wear his 'may the F=ma be with you' shirt and opt for a black t-shirt with the ACDC logo on the chest with a pair of dark blue jeans, hoping that was normal enough for the first day at school. Once he was changed he ran down the stairs and almost slipped on the tiled floor upon entering the kitchen.

"I'll take that as a way of saying you're nervous yet so excited you can't use your limbs anymore" Jesse looked up to see his mother's long auburn hair cascading above him surrounded a look that sent the message of get up you putz. "I made you inch thick pancakes and bought some maple syrup from the store, special breakfast for a special boy on his special day" she spoke as if he were a small child and then ruffled his hair. It had always been a joke between Jesse and his mother that whenever they were on the road she would make him pancakes using the smallest pan she could find. This continued but then one day she had found at a service station a pan that had a diameter of about 3 inches and then was 1 inch in height, aka the birth of the inch thick pancakes. Since then they had been a treat designed for special occasions and according to Tamzyn today had deemed itself worthy.

"ERMAGURDMUMIWUVU!" Jesse screamed through his first mouthful, with trickles of maple syrup running down his face.

"Ok say that again but this time without food speaking for you"

Jesse swallowed down his mouthful and then spoke at a much slower pace whilst nodding his head "Oh my god Mum I love you!"

"Thank you. Now you better eat up the bus will be here any minute now" and with that Tamzyn grabbed her dressing gown off the kitchen side, kissed Jesse's forehead and wished him luck one last time and then walked upstairs back to her room.

After his mum had walked upstairs Jesse had just eaten his last pancake and went to put his plate next to the sink. He then walked over to the fridge and looked for something to grab for his lunch at school, the one thing he hadn't thought of to prepare. That was when he noticed the black and red box on the top shelf in the fridge. He pulled it out and read the yellow sticky note stuck to the top. It read 'just in case. Good luck and lots of love mum xoxox'. After reading this quick note Jesse felt uplifted and maybe even a bit more confident for the day about to come. He thought to himself 'Yeah I can do this. I'm not a prissy little wimp. Come at me school!'

But then the bus came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone that is reading it. So far this is the longest chapter and the most Percy Jackson like (I hope!). Enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse had just finished munched down on his breakfast when the driver beeped his horn signalling him to get on. He swallowed his last mouthful and ran out of the door, grabbing his prefilled bag on the way. Just before leaving he shouted to his mother "Love you mum! See you after school!" and with that Jesse was out the door and on his way to his new-ish life.

The driver barely even noticed him entering before he shut the old, creaky doors and driving on, making Jesse stumble as the engine revved. Due to his sudden loss of balance Jesse was forced to hold onto the top of seats to hold him up. That was until the bus hit a pot hole making him fall flat on his face, causing a group of buff looking kids to burst of laughing and sarcastically wooting for more. From what Jesse had seen in those soppy movies his mum used to watch (or at least the many times she had watched Grease), he assumed that these were the jocks of his class social standing. Finally, after hiding face from the group surrounding him, he picked himself off from the gum covered floor and made his way to the back of the bus, away from the recently discovered douchebags.

At the back of the bus there was only one other person, a short yet slightly toned boy wearing a navy blue baseball over his sleek blond hair. Jesse would have introduced himself to the boy if he weren't engulfed in looking out the window staring at passing cars. The boy's hazel eyes were almost glazed over by the refection of misty window. He sat just across from the half asleep boy and simply stared out the window much like he did. Jesse then put in his earphones, pulled out his iPod and then spent the next few minutes deciding on what song to listen to. By the time he finished choosing there was no time to listen to it.

The canary school bus pulled over to pick up what could be assumed to be the last few students because the bus was already pretty full. That was when they walked in. no-one seemed to notice but when Jesse looked up out of pure instinct he almost lost his jaw and his eyebrows within a second. The 2 creatures that had just walked on to the bus both had ivy green snakes instead of legs. How they walked up the 3 steps to enter the bus Jesse had no idea. Then he noticed their faces. They each look almost human like, you know besides the green skin. Jesse was almost certain that he saw some of the jocks drooling over the 2 deceiving beauties. How could they even think about them like that after seeing their snake legs? The sad part about the 2 girls was that if they didn't have scaly, emerald legs and their matching blood red grins they could have been decent looking girls, maybe that was why the creeps in front were heads over heels for these demons.

But that was when they spotted Jesse. As soon as they both turned to walk towards seats via the middle aisle they spotted him. They could smell him from a mile away and now that they were a few simple strides away their evil faces gleamed with hope and excitement and strangely a glimpse of relief in their eyes. This only made Jesse worry more especially now that they were slithering towards him. Their tongues flickered like a vipers when then are about to kill, almost like they were waving their goodbyes to Jesse. It was at this point that the boy across from him realized what was going on and fear rose on to his face. After a few seconds of staring at the fiendish creatures he made a quick move to grab his bag then spent mere seconds digging through and pulled out something you really should not bring to school. The kid that Jesse had thought to have been a quiet reserved library kind of guy brought out of his simple blue and green back pack a short bladed bronze dagger.

What happened next was really a blur for Jesse. The last thing that he could remember was a dagger being thrown at him from the other side of the bus, catching it all ninja like and then jumping up and sprinting towards the malicious snake ladies. After that he had a fuzzy head and was sat back to the wall at the back of the blown up shell of what once was a school bus. He looked around and saw the weapon carrier boy next to him staring at the bronze dagger, which was now oddly covered in green blood. Smoke was everywhere and his clothes were singed from what looked like an explosion. That was when it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, first of all I'm sorry for not updating all that well but schools just started back and other excuses like that. Second, does anyone have any idea what the blond kid could be, so far I think he could be either a son of Apollo or a satyr. Same for Jesse except I have no idea what so ever. Third, thank you to the one person who Favorited ( Skye222 I'm looking at you!) and for that matter thank you to who ever you are that are reading my story and I'm hoping to start a Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic so ya know...enjoy!**

* * *

After a few minutes of sitting around the ruined school bus things were still a little hazy. Sure Jesse understood that it had exploded just after the evil snake ladies showed up but how it happened made no sense what so ever. Maybe, Jesse thought, he had just fainted due to first day jitters and that he had created the snake ladies to protect his dignity and the bus crash had been coincidental yet happy accident. Either that or they were real and he fainted because of his lifelong fear of snakes. After all that's a viable excuse for him passing out. Right?

"Jesse! Jesse! Come on dude! Earth to Jesse!" the blonde kid from earlier was shaking Jesse as hard as he could try to awake him from his shocked trance. Well at least he was until he slapped him right across his face.

"H-h-h-hu-wha?" Jesse shook his head and stared at the blond guy eyes wide open. Now that they were open he saw the kid in a different light he could see his features much better in the sunlight. He had shaggy blond hair that covered his hazel but mostly green eyes. He had slight stubble but not enough to bother shaving and a scatter of zits over his cheeks. He looked almost too old to even go to Jesse's new school. He was wearing anything all that fancy, just a simple t-shirt and hoodie with a pair of camo coloured trousers (pants to you 'mericans). "Who are you? What happened? What were those lady things? Am I dead? Huh!?"

The blonde kid looked straight into Jesse's eyes. "Okay listens. My name is Dillan. I'll have to explain what happened here later but right now we need to get right out of here. We can't let anyone see us or anything that happened otherwise they'll freak out and I'll never hear the end of it." Dillan put his fingers to his lips and blew as hard as he could, creating an ear shattering whistle. Jesse's hands immediately went to cover his ears in an attempt to protect them from the high pitch noise. His eyes shuddered shut in sync with his hands. After he definitely knew that Dillan was finished with his impromptu whistle he opened his grey-green eyes, slowly and one at a time. As soon as he did he heard flapping coming from above and his eyes followed the sound. That was when he saw one of most majestic creatures he had ever laid his eyes on.

The creature was a beautiful shade of ivory and its fur shone as if it were weaved with the moon itself. Its crystal locks curled down from the pristine posture of its neck. Jesse then followed the curvature of the creatures back with his eyes finally noticed the creatures wondrous wings. Each individual feather looked like it was made from individual pieces of cloud. Its wings gleamed in the glittering sunlight, radiating light in the heat.

"Whoa. Just whoa…" Jesse became utterly gobsmacked and inner face palmed at the sight of the majestic beast.

"I know right, now come on. I've got to get you to camp and get you there quick." Dillan smiled as he playfully punched Jesse in the shoulder. He then walked straight past him and headed towards the titanium stallion. The horse looked in Dillan's verdant eyes and sent out a joyful neigh in his direction. Dillan shot back a shining smile and somehow managed to get on its back in one leap. "Well, you coming then?" he looked a Jesse with a questioning brow movement but all Jesse did was reflect his look with one of his own. One of confusion and nerve

"Umm….ok?" Jesse still had no idea what was going on but walked towards the pair. The charming bronco staring at Jesse with deep azure eyes, making him feel even more uncomfortable. He placed his hands on the creature's smooth back before clambering up behind Dillan.

"Well this is one hell of a My Little Pony" and with a quirky smile from Jesse they were off into the sky.

* * *

The ride on the white stallion was one of the best rides of Jesse's life. Somehow it had managed to fly above the cloud cover making the journey totally engulfed in blue skies. Below them, fluffy cream clouds up the suburban houses in places like Staten Island and Queens. The creatures wings were spread out so it glided easily and gracefully among the clouds.

"What did you say this was called again?" Jesse asked rather dumbfounded.

"Well the story goes that Poseidon, the greek god of the sea and lots of other things, created a winged horse and the gorgon medusa gave birth to it. The first one was called Pegasus so the name kinda stuck. The one we're riding now though. His name is Leukos. That translates from Greek and means white, gleaming and bright. Most people just call him Lou though, he seems to prefer that." Lou seemed to like that because he whinnied at the remark, making Jesse crack a smile.

"Hey look! You see that green patch of forrest and field over yonder?" Dillan turned to see Jesse nod an answer. "That's camp. We'll be landing there in a few minutes so ya know, prep yourself for the awesomeness that lies in wait" once again Jesse smiled awkwardly, what remained of the sunlight made his eyes sparkle.

That's when Lou dived forward.

* * *

**Thank you guys again. Icarus out (does that sound cheesy?)**


	5. Authors note!

**Hi! Random authors note! I am sorry for being a bad updater on my story (send the armies if you must...). I am hoping to start posting 2 a month but don't attack me if it only ends up being 1 (school is evil with too many exams so yeah). The plan is to post a chapter within the next 2 weeks but please pardon me if I can't (4 science exams in 2 weeks, cruel right) and if I don't send the armies or those of you who follow it without following it to message me or review with rage. Sorry and I love you reader people!**


End file.
